


Gackt Walks in on Gackt with Gackt

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Gackt - Fandom, GacktJOB
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Self-cest, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: A spin-off of "The Tale of Five Gackts". InstaGackt accidentally lets Gekka no Yasou Gackt and Vanilla Gackt loose again, and the pair of them are very eager to prove to the other that they are the master of sex...
Relationships: Gackt/Gackt (Musician), Gekka no Yasou Gackt/ Vanilla Gackt, Gekka no Yasou Gackt/ Vanilla Gackt/ InstaGackt





	Gackt Walks in on Gackt with Gackt

“Shit, I did it again,” grumbled InstaGackt. Once again, instead of opening Instagram on his phone, he’d accidentally set two of his past versions loose on the world. But he had another workout video to film. Since it was only the two of them, then surely they couldn’t cause too much trouble in such a short amount of time?

*

Vanilla Gackt spotted a leather-clad lady sitting on the floor with her back to him. He eagerly approached her, and, as smoothly as possible, skidded like a penguin on the floor to where she was sitting before propping himself up with his arm. It truly was the sexiest of poses.

“You know, they do call me the master of sex,” he began, spouting off his usual pick up line. However, it was at that moment that he realised that he was not looking at a young woman, but rather a young man, who took a moment to glance at him before fixing his gaze onto some invisible spot on the ceiling. From behind, the man had reminded him of Hyde, his recent discovery and man crush- no, it wasn’t a crush. Because Vanilla Gackt wasn’t gay. He’d never have sex with a man. Had Hyde been a woman, he would have banged his brains out. But since he was a man-

“I believe you are mistaken,” announced Gekka no Yasou Gackt from his spot on the floor, cutting off Vanilla Gackt’s train of thought. “It is I who is the master of sex. I am the Sex Master Vampire from Norway, who-"

“No, I’m the master of sex,” corrected Vanilla Gackt, feeling slightly irritated. “I’d prove it to you if you weren’t a man. I’m not gay.”

“I dabble in men from time to time, but my preference is women,” whispered Gekka no Yasou Gackt, examining his own fingertips. “However, the master of sex would not stumble at such a hurdle. I, Vampire Von Sex Meister will show you the true pleasures of the act of sex. Now, remove you trousers and allow me to suck on that cock of yours.”

“Pfft, everyone knows the prostate is the centre of pleasure for men,” snorted Vanilla Gaackt, before blushing slightly. “I mean, I read that in the guidebook of sex. I don’t have any interest in having sex with men. But, alas, as the master of sex, I must show you my powers. Behold, as my finger strokes your pleasure spot! It’s totally not gay because women have assholes too!”

And so both Vanilla Gackt and Gekka no Yasou Gackt removed their leather pants and assumed the 69 position. Gekka no Yasou Gackt took Vanilla Gackt’s vanilla-flavoured cock in his mouth, while Vanilla Gackt fingered Gekka no Yasou Gackt’s merveille asshole. Both of them lived up to their word about being skillful at sex, but neither wanted to admit that the other was right.

“So, is my finger taking you to the brink of orgasm?” asked Vanilla Gackt, his eyes watering as he tried to hold back his moans of pleasure. Gekka no Yasou Gackt just took his cock further into his mouth in response.

It was at that moment that InstaGackt walked in, having successfully uploaded his new video to Instagram. His eyes instantly fell on the tangle of Gackts before him.

“Seriously guys, again?!?” he exclaimed. “This happens almost every single time I let the two of you out!”

“I’m showing him that I am the master of sex,” explained Gekka no Yasou Gackt, removing his lips from Vanilla Gackt’s cock to speak. But InstaGackt was having none of it.

“Yes, and every time you tell me this, I give the same answer: I am the master of sex. I could outsex the two of you blindfolded, but I think I’ll save the kinky stuff for later.”

With that, he added a little wink. The two Gackts just stared at the third, as though expecting him to join in. With a chuckle, Gackt sent the two wannabe sex masters back into storage. They had so much they could learn from the true master of sex.


End file.
